


Pain and Loss

by RavensOracle1988



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anger, Denial, Hurt, Love, M/M, Multi, Sadness, Trying to find new meaning to life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensOracle1988/pseuds/RavensOracle1988
Summary: Ben loses his parents and unborn sister in an accident. On a destructive path to hurt himself, Can Kevin the school bully help him? Is there something more between Kevin and Ben? Where does Gwen fit into all of this?This may be a multi-chapter if people like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**_This is an alternate universe for Ben 10. There won’t be any or at least there shouldn’t be any spoilers in here. Please read and enjoy._ **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, the couple would be Ben and Kevin._ **

Ben walks into his new school, Bellwood High School in his green jacket, black t-shirt and his jeans with his black leather boots. He has his black and green backpack on his back as he walks into the office for his classes.

“Hi, my name is Ben Tennyson and I’m here to pick up my classes.” He says to the school secretary.

“Yes, please just give me a moment and Gwen will be showing you around the school.” She smiles at him as he grabs a few packets of paper for him. “Alright, You’re class schedule. I must congratulate you on getting all honor classes or A.P. classes. Not many juniors can do that. You might just graduate with Gwen. “

“Yay, that’s great.” He states with no real emotion. After losing his parents and his soon to be born little sibling in a car crash this past summer, Ben hasn’t been the same.

“Hmm, Well. Here is after school activities, lunch schedule for the year and days off. Some papers for your guardians to sign and you will need to set up a date with your guidance counselor to talk about schools and such.”

“Yeah, thanks.” He somewhat smiles just to be nice. “Have a good day.”

"Hey, Ben," Gwen says to Ben. "You ok?"

“Yeah fine. Let’s just get to class.” Ben grabs his bag and follows Gwen to his first class, high honors English.

*****************In Class***********************  
Ben is taking notes in his English class when the door opens and in walks in the school bully, Kevin Levin.

“Late again Mr. Levin.” Mr. Langdon states.

"Yeah sorry," Kevin smirks and throws a note at the teacher. "Talking to the principal. Surprise surprise. I just might pass this year."

“Take your seat.” Mr. Langdon sighs.

“Whatever.” He sits next to Ben and smirks at Ben.

Ben rolls his eyes and keeps taking notes.

Kevin looks over at Ben's brown hair and green eyes and at first, is upset before noticing a sadness and anger in his eyes. He wonders what happened to Ben to make him look so distant and sad.

Ben ignores the way Kevin looks at him the entire session but he’s very annoyed by him.

After class Ben walks out but he feels Kevin following him. He turns a corner and stops to wait for Kevin. Kevin turns the corner and stops in surprise with Ben staring at him with his arms crossed.

“What the hell do you want?” Ben asks. “I have no time to deal with you or anyone else at this school when I can just graduate year. I’m 15 but I’m not stupid. So just tell me what you want?!”

“I’m sorry,” Kevin says nervously. “I usually bully kids but there is something about you and I can’t do it. That sad far away look in your eyes. I…”

“So what you think you can save me? I have been through hell and back and no one cares. “

“I think I can help you," Kevin says.

Ben scoffs and starts walking away.

"My mom died when I was 4 and I lived on the streets until I was 9. This nice couple took me and became my guardians. They are the closest thing to a family I've had in years. I never knew my dad. He left before I was born. No one wanted me because I came from the black sheep of the family. I keep my grades up to make my family happy. It’s the best way to repay them for their kindness. I’m going to make something of myself.”

“Beautiful. Now ask me if I care.” Ben says as he starts to walk away.

“I get it.” Kevin grabs Ben’s arm gently. “You’re afraid of showing emotions. You’re afraid to get close to someone and lost them again. You’re afraid it’s your fault.”

Ben stops and tries not to cry because what Kevin is saying is hitting home.

"You need friends," Kevin says. "I'm Kevin and I want to be your friend."

“I’m Ben.” Ben swallows “a-and I don’t need anyone.” Ben runs away and Kevin chases after him.

Ben keeps running, tears falling down like rain, not wanting to remember the pain. The death of his own family. When Kevin turns the corner Ben is already gone.

**_That is the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be Kevin talking to Gwen who is dating Mike Morningstar the quarterback of the school. Please read and review. Thank you. RavensOracle1988 Later!_ **


	2. Finding out the thruth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin finds Ben. Gwen realizes that Kevin is really taken by Ben. Kevin is worried Mike his best friend beside Gwen will crash his motorcycle. Let's find out what happens

**_Here is the second chapter to pain and lost. Please read and enjoy._ **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Though I wish I did._ **

Kevin runs back in to find Gwen. He finds her by her locker talking to Mike her boyfriend.

            “Gwen!” Kevin yells as he runs to her.

            “What?” Gwen says when he stands by her.

            “Ben,” Kevin says looking down. “He ran off.. I wa-“

            “Kevin did you bully him!? I told you to leave him alone!”

            “No! I swear I wasn’t! I-I had planned on it but I couldn’t do it…..There’s just something about him and I swear I couldn’t do it.”

            “He probably went to his parents’ graves.” She paced back and forth. “I have to talk to the principal and see if I can get him out of being in trouble today. Then gather his homework. I told mom and dad he wasn’t ready to come to school.”

"You and Mikey talk to the principal. I'll find Ben. Would he be at the big east cemetery or the west one?"

"The East one on Mason Street," Gwen says. "I swear if you hurt him.”

"You'll kill me I know." Kevin smiles. "I don't want to hurt him, Gwen. I swear."

            “You going to be ok?” Mike asks. “I’ve never seen you so concern for someone unless it was us.”

            “I can’t explain it.” Kevin sighs and shrugs. “I really can’t.”

            “Go,” Mike says with a smile. “We’ve got it covered here.”

            “Take care of him. Please.” Gwen says pulling on her blouse sleeves and sweater. “He’s been through hell lately.”

"I will," Kevin says then runs to his black and silver motorcycle outside in the parking lot. He hops on bike putting on his helmet and takes off toward the cemetery.

            “What happened with Ben?” Mike asks as he grabs Gwen’s hand and pulls her toward him.

"It was at the end of August." Gwen states. " Ben's parents got into a car accident. Ben was the only one to survive. His mom was pregnant with his little sister and it hit Ben really hard. He came out of the crash with a broken arm, bruises, and a broken heart. My parents told the school and they agreed to let Ben come in late. That’s why it’s the middle of September when he came. To give him time to grieve. “

            “Is that why you missed days here and there between school starting and now? To take care of your cousin?”

            “Yes, mom and dad let me stay home if he asked. We’d watch movies and just be together. He’s my best friend.”

            “I get it. I just…I worry for him and Kevin.”

            “Come on we have a principle to talk to.”

            Mike nods as Gwen leads him to the office.

************************************************************************************

            Kevin drives along the Mason St. to get to the East Side Cemetery. He pulls over when into the entrance of the cemetery when he sees it. The big gold gates, he drives under and sees the different names on each tombstone. About ten rows in Kevin see a figure kneeling in front of two tombstones. He stops the motorcycle and starts walking to who can see is Ben now in his black and green jacket. Kevin walks up to Ben who is crying on his knees, kneeling down next to Ben, Kevin pulls him into his arms, onto his lap and lets him cry. Ben falls asleep in Kevin’s lap, wiped out from all the crying.

            About 20 minutes later, Gwen comes over with Mike with a slight smile as she sees Ben asleep on Kevin’s lap.

"He seems better now," Gwen says softly.

"Yeah," He says with a soft smile and gently lifts Ben up to carry him to Gwen's car. In his sleep, Ben turns to cuddle up to Kevin.

            “Maybe,” Gwen says “I should drive you and been home while Mike drives your motorcycle to my house.”

"Take care of her," Kevin says after he lays Ben down in the back. He tosses Mike his keys. "Not one scratch you hear me?"

"You've got it, bro." Mike grabs Kevin's helmet and heads to Kevin's motorcycle as Kevin lays Ben’s head on his lap as Gwen drove to her house and Mike following behind on the motorcycle.

            Kevin carries Ben to his room and sits in the chair to watch over Ben.

            “He’s really taken by Ben isn’t he?” Mike asks as he pulls Gwen away from the room.

            “Maybe,” Gwen says. “Kevin needs Ben as much as Ben needs Kevin.” She smiles softly as Mike pulls her toward her room.

            “Come on, you need a nap too.” Mike lies on her bed and she cuddles up to him closing her eyes.

            **_Here we are the next chapter. The next chapter should be a little more exciting. Kevin and Ben will talk about Ben’s breakdown and maybe they will talk about their friendship. Anyway please enjoy. RavensOracl_**

 


	3. Taking it Slow

**_I apologize for the delay. I’ve been working on other stories and my second video isn’t coming along as I would like for my youtube channel. So please forgive me for the delay. This is some time later after Kevin helps bring Ben home after the cemetery._ **

Ben steps back into school for the first time in about a week dressed in his black jeans, black tank top with a green dragon on it, black boots and a black sweatshirt about 3 times to big for him.

            Gwen walks in beside him in a red dress and a pink sweater with Mike next to her in his sports team's t-shirt and jeans with his letterman jacket.

            “Are you going to be ok, Ben?” Gwen asks sincerely with her hand on his arm.

            “Yeah…” Ben replies with a small soft smile. “It might take some time but I think I’ll be fine. Go to class. I’ve got to get my books into my locker and hand in my homework and projects.”            

            “Ok, just be careful and if you need anything just call or text.” Gwen smiles and Mike nods in agreement.

            "I will," Ben says as he walks to his locker. Ben is spending time organizing his homework and books in his locker and binder when Kevin comes up.

            “Hey Ben,” Kevin says a little nervously. “How are you?”

            “Hi Kevin,” Ben turns to him leaning against his locker smiling a little. "I'm better. Thank you. It's still rough but….I think I’m ready to move on.”

            “I’m glad you are doing better.” Kevin smiles.

            “I suppose you are partly to thank," Ben smirks. "Thank you for being there the other day for me even if you don't know me." His green eyes twinkle a bit.

            “Y-you’re welcome. I don’t usually help people but there’s just something about you.” Kevin blushes a little bit.

            “Yeah, Gwen and Mike mentioned that it wasn’t like you to help anyone but them. “

            “That is very true. I’m basically a jerk to pretty much everyone else but you and them.”

            “Why?” Ben asks and to Kevin it feels like Ben’s green eyes are piercing through him to his soul.

            “I only trust a few people since my mom died. The people who took me in, Gwen, Mike and for some reason I want to trust you. And well honestly, I think you’re cute.”

            "Oh?" Ben smiles a little and blushes. "Really? I haven't met someone who's liked me more than a friend in a long time." He swallows nervously. "Let's take this slow and see where it goes….I’m not sure I’m ready for a relationship.”

            "I can do that." Kevin smiles. "We'll just start with getting to know each other and when you're ready you let me know. We should get to class, though. We have a test in English today."

             Ben nods and follows him. He makes a note to himself to talk to Gwen and Mike. Ben can't seem to stop smiling though because the last guy he liked tried to beat the shit out of him for being gay. Maybe for Ben this may be different and one of the best things to happen since the car accident. They walk down the hall to English and then take their seats. They both concentrate on their tests but sneak cute little looks at each other.

            **_Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. They will be dating before you know it. Homecoming is coming up soon ;). Please review if you like. I hoped you enjoyed it. RavensOracle1988 out! Later!_**

 


	4. Took you long enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks have gone by. Assumptions have been made. Alan likes Ben. Julie likes Ben. Is Kevin Jealous for once? Mike is wondering what is going on. Gwen just wants Ben and Kevin to shut up and actually do something about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter sorry for the long hiatus. I got a new job and it's a bit demanding but I'm trying to find time to write. Please read and enjoy.

Weeks pass while Ben recovered from his parents’ accident. Kevin, Gwen, and Mike helped Ben greatly when he had nightmares that kept him up at night or moments at school when he wanted to cry. Slowly, gradually Ben started to make friends outside of Kevin, Gwen, and Mike.

            “I don’t like him,” Kevin states when Ben talks to Alan, his friend from the all-boys soccer team. “He’s flirting with Ben.”

            “Ok,” Mike states. “What’s wrong? You don’t get jealous over someone like this. You and Ben are best friends if it wasn’t for you, he’d still be in the shell he had at the beginning of the year. He’s grown; you’ve grown beside he doesn’t want anyone else. He wants you, you know that.”

            “I don’t know sometimes.” Kevin sighs. “He’s got all these options right in front of him. I’m the school bad boy, the school jackass. He deserves someone like Alan I guess.”

            “This is ridiculous. The Kevin I knew takes what he wants. This is kinda unsettling. “

            “I said I would wait for him…. Damn it, I’m wrapped around his finger.”

            “Everyone knows it.” Mike laughs.

            “Shut up Mike,” Kevin growls.

            Gwen shakes her head at them as she grabs her blue sweater putting over her white tank top as she walks over to Ben.

            “The Forever Knights is a great band. I understand the lyrics all too well Alan.” Ben states as he nods to Gwen acknowledging her.

            “Forever Knights are a bit too hardcore for me. “ Alan says smiling at Gwen. “I prefer the softer music of Sunny. The genre she’s in is a bit more to my appeal. In fact, she has a concert coming up on the 20th of this month I believe. Would you like to come with me?”

            “Maybe.” Ben smiles and laughs. “However, I’m not really a huge fan of Sonny. I prefer groups or soloists like Vilgax or Sixsix.”

            “Ok, let me know. I have to get going though.” Alan smiles. “Let me know and it’s a date.” Gwen’s eyebrow shoots up as she watches the rest of the exchange.

            “Will do. Later Alan.”

            “Later Ben, Gwen.” He walks away.

            “He just asked you on a date, Ben,” Gwen says.

            “Oh, did he? I wasn’t really paying attention.” Ben shrugs.

            “Goddess you’re so naïve.” She laughs

            “I’m sorry. I’m not one of the most popular people in school.” He rolls his eyes and heads to his locker.

            “You hang with us and you’re captain of the soccer team plus one of the most wanted people in school. You’re popular without being our friend. You’ve really opened up since Kevin and you have been friends. I’m proud of you.” She smiles as she follows.

            “Yeah, I’d still be in a pretty dark place if it wasn’t for him.”

            “That was all your doing. I think you’d survive without him but I don’t think you want to do you.”

            “Alright, can’t hide shit from you. Yes, I’d like to date Kevin but he’s to busy flirting with all the girls from cheerleading or whatever.”

            “What?” Gwen blinks before opening her locker. “He’s hasn’t flirted with anyone since you came here. Believe me, I would know.”

            “Yes, he has. He flirted with Julie from Tennis the other day. IT’s sucks because she’s a good friend.”

            “He was asking her to advice on something. You have a question you ask him, don’t assume Ben.” Gwen says somewhat upset. “Come on. Did you know since you started coming here he’s 1 stopped flirting with everyone and their brother/sister and 2 he’s been more honest then ever even if he’s still an ass? Maybe you should talk to him.” She slams her locker shut after grabbing her backpack and homework. “See you later.”

            Ben stands there confused at first, not seeing Kevin walk over.

            “Hey, Ben,” Kevin says with a smile.

            “Do you not flirt with anyone anymore since I started coming here? Were you really just asking Julie advise on something the other day?”

            “What?” Kevin asks taken back. “Where’s this coming from? “

            “Gwen says if I want to know the answer I should just ask you.” Ben turns to him. “So you don't flirt with people anymore and did you really just ask to advice from Julie the other day?”

            “Yes, I did ask Julie for some advice. I ask what I should do when I finally ask you out. I asked if I should do some big and a huge gesture or if something simple was better. She said I knew more about you then she did and that I should be able to figure it out by myself. As for the flirting…I don’t do it on purpose anymore. Sometimes it just happens but it doesn’t mean anything now.”

            “Why haven’t you done anything then? Why haven’t you asked me out yet?”

            “Because I was waiting for when you were ready. You never gave any signs really or said anything but it’s been killing me watching Alan flirt with you.”

            “He asked me out today. To a concert to see Sonny.”

            “What?” Kevin asks with a slight growl before calming himself down. “If you said yes…I’ll stand aside even though I hate it completely hate it.”

            “I didn’t say yes yet. I’m not a big fan of Sonny.”

            “…….I have tickets to the Forever Knights and the Forever King.”

            “They’re finally doing a concert together? “ Ben smiles and Kevin can see his eyes shining.

            “Yeah, want to go? Unless your heart is really set on that Sonny concert because I believe they are the same day.” Kevin smirks at him.

            “Shut up.” Ben pushes Kevin but he’s smiling. “That depends is it a date?”

            “If you want it to be.” Kevin shrugs uncertainly.

            “Yes.” Ben moves closer to Kevin as they walk towards the exit.

            “Good, then it’s a date.” Kevin wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulders.

            As the door opens neither sees Alan talking to Julie as he watches Ben and Kevin leave.

            “Looks like that’s a no,” Alan says smiling.

            “You had to have known.” Julie smiles at Alan and puts her hand on his arm. “Ben would choose Kevin over anyone Alan.”

            “I know.” Alan shrugs with a smile. “Worth a shot though.”

            “Took those two long enough though,” Julie says with a laugh.

            “True that.” Alan laughs too.

            They watch smiling as Ben pushes Kevin and starts running. Kevin chases after him yelling Ben’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Raven's Oracle out. Later!


End file.
